List of Ideas
This page is for lists that PhantomStrider has planned but not released or that I have come up with myself. Top 6 Best English Kids Cartoons PhantomStrider said he thought English kids cartoons deserved a list of their own when he gave Thomas the Tank Engine an honorable mention in the Best Kids Cartoons, but he seems to have forgotten. Top 6 Worst Live Action Kids Shows Nominations (no particular order or number) Barney Teletubbies Boobah In The Night Garden Junior Showtime Minipops Top 6 Best Aussie Kids Shows Nominations (no particular order or number) Yakkity Yak CJ The DJ Blinky Bill The Wiggles The Upside Down Show Top 6 Worst Cartoon Series ripoffs Nominations (no particular order or number) Coconut Fred Filly Funtasia Ibi The Legend Of Lucky Pie The Miracle Star Commercial Pixel Pinkie Street Sharks Village Pig Goat Banana Cricket Planet Sheen Breadwinners Top 6 Best Live-Action Kids Shows It has now been made. Nominations (no particular order or number) Play School LazyTown Sesame Street Blue's Clues Top 6 Best Animal Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Looney Tunes We Bare Bears Bojack Horseman Puffin Rock Spongebob The Ren and Stimpy Show Harvey Beaks Modern Mickey Mouse Rocko's Modern Life Top 3 Worst and Best Girl's Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) Best Star vs. the Forces of Evil My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Kim Possible The Powerpuff Girls Miraculous Ladybug Worst My Life Me My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties Top 6 Worst Sony movies Nominations (no particular order or number) The Emoji movie The smurfs Ghostbusters 2016 Pixels Worst 3 Best / Worst Hannah Barbera Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) Best: Johnny Bravo Worst Disney Movie Songs Nominations (no particular order or number) A guy like you - Hunchback Hannah montana songs Can you see the love tonight - Lion King (Weak lyrics, poor pitch singers) Bambi Song - tra la la (overly-chirpy with no substance. No pun intended) Home on the range songs? Tangled song Forget about love - Return of Jafar Worst Cartoon Opening Themes Nominations in no Particular Order *Breadwinners *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! *Fanboy & Chum Chum *One Piece (4Kids) *The Brothers Flub *Angela Anaconda *Braceface *Planet Sheen *Rabbids Invasion *Alvinnn and the Chipmunks *Pickle and Peanut *Nutshack *Dora the Explorer *Peppa Pig *Teen Titans Go! *Johnny Test *Pig Goat Banana Cricket Best SpongeBob Episodes Nominations (in no particular order) *Band Geeks *Chocolate With Nuts *Pizza Delivery *SB-129 *Krusty Towers *Mimic Madness *The Camping Episode *Sailor Mouth *Christmas Who? *Dunces and Dragons *Sand Castles in the Sand *Perfect Chemistry *Not Normal *Planet of the Jellyfish *Something Smells *Sold! *Goodbye, Krabby Patty? *Krabs à la Mode *Burst Your Bubble Laziest Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) *Dorbees *Booples *The Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa *12-Ounce Mouse *Alice in Wonderland Worst Animal Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) *Father of the Pride *Bubsy the TV Series *Almost Naked Animals *Paddy the Pelican *Breadwinners *Scaredy Squirrel *Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon *Oggy and the Cockroaches *12 Ounce Mouse Which would you like to see? Best English Kids Cartoons Worst Live Action Kids Shows Best Aussie Kids Shows Worst Cartoon Series Ripoffs Best Animal Cartoons Worst/Best Girls' Cartoons Worst Sony Movies Worst/Best Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Worst Disney Movie Songs Worst Cartoon Opening Themes Best SpongeBob Episodes Laziest Cartoons Worst Animal Cartoons Category:Lists Category:Kids Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Breadwinners Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Category:Angela Anaconda Category:Top 10's Category:Top 6's Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Best Category:Worst Category:The Powerpuff Girls 1998 Category:Teen Titans Go!